Developers Beware…
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: A funny fic about Madoka, Benkei, Hyoma, Gingka, Kyoya, and Kenta scarring some contractors away to keep them from building near Koma Village and kicking them out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**This idea evolved partially from a story I read about Gingka and Hyoma scarring off some weirdly named builder guys, but it's my own. The idea to destroy equipment was the idea of the other author who thought this kind of plot was totally awesome and fun to write! So all credit for that to them! However the rest is totally and utterly original. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Developers Beware…<p>

"Gingka, while you and Hyoma are able to team up again… There are some developers that have moved in from the north, think you two can get rid of them?" Hokuto asked.

"Sure, we can go right now, right Hyoma?"

"Yep." The silver haired boy let out a whistle and after a moment a bear grumbled at him as it left the bushes.

"Oh wow! Is that Laura?!" The bear made a loud excited sound and ran up to Gingka before nuzzling his stomach; she easily knocked Gingka over. "Well that answers my question!"

"Y-you're friends with a bear?!" Madoka asked, looking more than just a little alarmed.

"Gingka and I are friends with all sorts of animals; two wolves, my monkey, Laura, Hokuto, and that boar that attacked you Benkei; that was Gingka's pet boar, so you were never actually in any danger, I could've called her off."

"What?! B-b-b-b-Bull! I thought I was a gonner!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Hyoma you never change; just as crafty and sadistic as ever I hear!" Gingka said, laughing.

"Of course, I have to protect the village. Anyways, you all ready to get rid of those people?"

"Yea!"

"Do you want some help?" Kyoya asked, getting a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'm not sure; it depends, though it couldn't hurt if you come."

Twenty minutes later…

By the time they got moving, everyone was going, including Hokuto. Hyoma was the first line of defense. Or perhaps Offense…

"Hey there!" He called walking into the area. Part of the place for the new development was already cleared, almost fifty trees were gone. "What are you building out here?"

"Who are you?" One of the workers asked, stopping him.

"I'm simply a person who likes the mountains, you know, the bears, the poisonous plants, the wolves, and wild boars. It's fun to see them in their natural habitat. Though the wolves and bears get a little bloody sometimes," Hyoma's plan was obviously working as some of the men were now warily looking into the forest.

"Your name boy," a man said, he seemed to be the manager of the site.

"Oh my name? My name is Hyoma, part of it comes from a mountain, and the other part comes from a monster."

"Humph. I'm Zou Lou, a Chinese contractor. We're building houses. We're going to put them throughout the entire forest; they'll sell for perhaps millions, being in such a clean and secluded area like this."

"I see! My that will make you a lot of money won't it!"

"Yes… So do you live around here?"

"No, I live in Tokyo, but I love coming up into the mountains. My parents are always away on business, so I'm able to be gone as long and as much as I like."

"A rich kid then?"

"Yes, very much so,"

"There happen to be a village around here? There've been rumors all over the city below."

"No idea, but I think I would have found it if there was. But there is a pack of giant animals. No one can identify them, and they eat anyone they find, so I'd be careful..."

The men stopped working and looked at Hyoma for any signs of lying. There were none…

"You men! Get back to work!" Zou yelled, "Thanks for the warning kid, but we'll be fine."

"Alright, well I have to head back to my camp, maybe I'll drop by once in a while and check out the houses, sounds cool! Bye!" Hyoma left the camp calmly, and perhaps even skipped a little. He went behind the bush with the others and sighed.

"Wow Hyoma! I think that was the best story you've told so far!"

"Actually there's a bit of truth, there's a new pack of wolves roaming around… Anyways, I don't think I can scare them off by myself…"

"It might work to set your animals on them." Kyoya suggested.

"Uh-uh, we've tried that before. It didn't turn out very well…"

"What if we managed to make a natural disaster?" Madoka asked.

"Madoka you're a genius!" Gingka whispered hugging her before they began to sneak away. Hyoma and Gingka were whispering the entire way…

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone, launch in 3, 2, 1,"<p>

"LET IT RIP!"

"Ahhhh! Move away!" Kenta yelled already running to the side. Everyone managed to jump onto higher ground just as the torrent of water gushed by.

"That should teach them!"

* * *

><p>"There was some kind of dam that broke sir." One of the workers said.<p>

"Alright, then we continue building. We can't be stopped by a little water."

"Yes sir!"

"Well shoot, that didn't work…"

"Hey Benkei… Are you willing to do something…?" Hyoma asked, looking a little devious.

Benkei gulped…

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is legal?!" Benkei asked; as he ran as far away from the site as possible with Gingka right beside him. They jumped behind the bushes and almost immediately ten simultaneous explosions made a rock slide. The rocks buried the equipment and damaged some of it; however when they went back the next morning it was as though nothing had been done.<p>

"Keep moving men!"

"What?! How are they still here?! This kind of worker group is usually gone within the first two days of discovery!" Gingka whispered, disbelief filling his voice.

"Pesky businessmen…" Hyoma muttered.

"What do we do now?" Kenta asked.

"Now… Hyoma gets them lost."

"But what if they don't make it back?!" Madoka asked.

"Nah they always do… Eventually."

"And to answer your question from last night Benkei, this is perfectly legal, this area is a part of Koma village, anyone who trespasses will feel our fury." Gingka said.

Everyone else looked a bit warily at this new devilish side of Gingka…

"Hey! How are you Mr. Lou?" Hyoma called waving. He walked up to the man.

"Stop right there… I would assume that all of our misfortune leads back to you…"

"What, no! Of course not! You've got it all wrong, I simply collect mountain plants, and look at the animals-"

"Hey! Ouch! Let go of me!" Hyoma turned and found everyone else dropped on the ground.

"Alright, how did you figure?"

"I did some asking around, the only person to fit your description and be called Hyoma is a village boy who lives in these mountains. And I would assume those rats behind you are from that village as well. Get out. This is our land now. We're going to level every tree, kill every animal until this entire valley is an industrial haven and all the forest surrounding is dotted with houses. You people may be able to try and fight back, but I know I'm not the first person you've tried to scare. There've been rumors for years. Now get out of here and go tell all of your friends. You have three weeks to leave."

* * *

><p>By the time they got back to the village and to Gingka's house there was a burning fire in everyone's eyes, though no one else's was stronger than Gingka and Hyoma's burning anger.<p>

"They have no right to do this to us!" Gingka said, angrily hitting his fist on the table. He dented the wood and skinned his knuckles, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Actually…" Hokuto started.

"Hokuto!"

"Koma village is unknown to most people and especially the government… Which is also why we can't tell anyone… We'll have to keep trying… You could try old tactics."

"Maybe…" Gingka agreed. "Wait a second… Old tactics that's it! Benkei, we need your help again!"

"What do you need?"

"We need you to do some heavy lifting."

* * *

><p>The next morning the workers got there to find half of their equipment gone, which after a little investigation they found at the bottom of the mountain on the side opposite from the valley. The half of the equipment that was still there was broken or otherwise disabled, and the gasoline had been put into the Koma village tank so that they would have the electricity when needed. But that was mostly in the winter.<p>

"Will you give up?" Gingka asked as he stood atop a wrecked forklift that sat precariously on it's side.

"Why should I surrender to a brat like you?"

"Because it's not just me, it me and my friends!"

"Come on, give up already. Oh yea, and don't tell anyone about us. If you do… Well, some nasty calamities will quickly befall you…" Hyoma said. He sat on the side of the fork, and threw a pebble up and down.

"Fine. I'll leave you people alone… Just leave me alone too!"

"We're exactly like the bees, leave us alone and we'll leave you alone."

"Not a lot of worker bees then."

"Well, there would be more, but we have fun doing it instead."

"Bye!" Madoka called, waving cheekily from the tree line.


End file.
